I Watched You Die
by WriterChic11-15
Summary: Shayera Hol (aka Hawkgirl) and her two younger brothers Shane and Sean have been on their own after their parents were killed by the Gordanians in the war on Thanagar. Now three years later a Thanagarian man and woman show up at The Watchtower claiming to be their parents. Are these strangers their long lost parents or are they imposters? Read to find out ;)
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer! I don't own Justice League. I only own Shane, Sean, Sarah, and Samuel. No hate, if you don't like it then just move on like you never read it. I write with Shayera (Hawkgirl) as a 16 year old because I don't like any of the Hawkgirl pairings so I decided to make her younger than all of them except for Flash who is her 16 year old best friend. I added her brothers because it makes for cute sibling moments in the story.**

**Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl)-16 years old**

**Wally West (Flash)-16 years old**

**Shane Hol-13 years old**

**Sean Hol-10 year old**

Chapter 1: Nightmares

_Flashback _

_3 years ago_

_ A family of 5 sitting around a table having a normal family dinner when the sound of explosions and gunfire fill the room. The Gordanian were attacking…again. The parents immediately ran out to join the fight while the children ran to the safe house. This was all routine for them since they had been doing it for almost 2 years. The kids would wait in the safe house and their parents would come back for them, they always come back. All of the children sat in the small, grey room in silence, listening to what was happening outside. Just then a bomb hit the safe house! There were Gordanians everywhere! All the children scattered trying their best to get away but the Gordanians were taking them out one by one. There were three kids there that day, a little girl and two little boys all with fiery red hair. They were a part of the group of kids that got away from the bloodbath at the so called safe house. The little girl grabbed her two little brother and ran into the nearby forest not knowing where to go, just running. Those kids running in that forest were Shayera, Shane, and Sean Hol. Shayera's instincts told her to fly away as fast as she could, but her brothers were too young to fly as she was 13 and had learned to fly only a few weeks before, so they kept running. They ran for what seemed like hours until they came to dead end they couldn't climb this wall of rock in front of them and they couldn't go back because there were 4 Gordanians approaching them. There was nowhere run, no place to hid, all the young Thanagarian could do was close her eyes, hold her brother close, and pray for a miracle. But just before the three children were devoured by the Godanians, they came. Their parents swooped in and started to fend off their attackers. The parents won, but not before they received deadly injuries, but before they died they instructed their children to go back to the military base and use their escape pod to go to earth. They would be safe there. _

**End of Flashback**

Shayera wakes up in her bed breathless and sweating, this is how she has woken up every morning since they came to earth. As it turned out, their parents had a house on earth that they would visit for special occasions. So for three years Shayera and her two younger brothers Shane and Sean have been living in that house. Everything is paid for by the Justice League as repayment for Shayera's service in the league.

**Authors note: I know this is a short chapter and it's not that great, but give this story a chance. I think it's going to turn out really good, but if you don't like the more domesticated Justice League stuff then this probably isn't for you. I mean, there will be a big battle at the end and there will be fighting but Shayera will also attend school and she will take care of her younger brothers. Thanks for reading! R&R**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer, again I do not own Justice League, if I did it would still be airing on TV. **

**Authors note. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorite I really appreciate it.**

**In response to a review by a guest this story takes place Pre-Starcrossed. Sorry I forgot to mention that before. **

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Shayera's POV

"Waking up another day covered in sweat, great." I mumbled to myself. I look at the clock and realize it's almost 7. "Crap I'm late again!" I scream. School starts in an hour, but I have to be at the Watchtower in 30 minutes for some mandatory meeting. I get dressed and run into the boy's room to see them sleeping peacefully. They're so adorable when they're asleep. Shane is about 5 feet tall with the fiery red hair that we all inherited from our father; he shaved his head into a Mohawk to impress the girls at his middle school. He's got that adorable boyish smile and memorizing green eyes. Sean is only 4 foot 5 inches, but other than that and his Beiber haircut (not Beiber 09, Beiber 12) he looks exactly like Shane.

After staring at their utter adorableness for five minutes I decide it's time for them to wake up. I have to be gentle with them because they were traumatized by the war on Thanagar. "Hey guys" I start quietly trying not to scare them. "It's time to get ready for school." I feel like I'm doing a good job until I touch Sean. He totally freaks out and starts screaming and crying.

You see back on Thanagar the Gordanians were known to take people in the middle of the night and kill them, so the boys are super paranoid and most nights they sleep with me. Immediately Shane starts screaming too until he realizes it's me, but Sean's too far gone. I pick him up and cradle him in my arms whispering soothing things in his ear to calm him down. "Ssh Bean it's just me. You're alright. It's ok." (Bean is a nickname that a lot of people in my family use for the youngest or smallest child). I signal for Shane to go start getting ready and he does. After about 10 minutes Sean finally calms down and starts getting ready. I look at the clock to see that it's already 7:15. "Dang it!" I shout at no one.

I head downstairs to make the boys breakfast, but find Wally in my kitchen raiding my fridge. "Wally!" I shout "What the heck are you doing? How did you even get in here?"

"Whoa Shay" he says grinning at me. "Calm down, I just came over to grab some food and drive you to the meeting that you're obviously running late for." I sigh and make the boys' food before they come downstairs.

"Shaaaayyyy!" I hear my name being shouted from upstairs. I look at Wally and he immediately starts making the boys eggs and toast. I give him a grateful smile and run upstairs.

"What's the problem?" I ask when I find the boys in the bathroom.

"Bean wants you do his hair today." Shane says while he heads downstairs to get his breakfast.

I sigh and grab the gel. "Come here Beanie." He comes and I do his hair and send him down for breakfast. I look at the clock and see that it's now 7:25 and I need to leave.

I grab my bag and head downstairs. I tell the boys that their buses will here in five minutes, but I have to leave early today. I kiss them and head out with Wally.

"Shay why are you leaving early?" Sean asked me. "Yea since when do you have a life or anything important to do?" Shane added sarcastically.

"If you must know we have early morning league stuff to take care of." I reply trying to stay cool. "Not that it's any of you business anyway." I say sticking my tongue out at Shane and ruffling his hair. "Hey!" He whines. "That took me 10 minutes!"

After that me and Wally head out already accepting the fact that Batman is going to chew us out for being late.

"So what do you think this meeting going to be about?" Wally asks

"I don't know, but I hope it isn't long." I reply. "We can't be late again or Mrs. Rudolph will have our heads!"

They get to the pick-up spot (behind an abandoned building) and call J'onn to beam us up.

"Morning all." Wally said once we entered the room. "Morning." everyone replied. Everyone was dressed in civilian clothes because we all have secret identities outside of the league. I was actually pretty happy when everyone revealed their secret identities last year. (They didn't reveal them to the public just to other league members).

Superman started with the meeting while Wally made us both some coffee. He was saying something about a spaceship landing on one of 15,000 deserted islands in off the coast of Indonesia. I wasn't really paying attention until he said it was of Thanagarian origin. He said that he had sent a team of leaguers to check it out and if there was any word on it we would all be notified. Then he starting talking about a bunch or other crap that I don't care about but I was still thinking about the ship. I thought the Gordanians destroyed Thanagar.

When the meeting was finally over it was already 9:00. An hour late, perfect.

After missing first period the rest of the school day was uneventful. We did work, we ate lunch, and Wally drove me home. Just an average day.

**Many hours later**

At about 3:30am my phone starts ringing waking me up from a nightmare filled sleep. I don't even bother to check the caller ID.

"What!?" I whisper shout into my phone praying the ring didn't wake the boys.

"Shayera?" Wally's voice asked.

"Wally there had better be a good reason as to why you're calling me at 3 freakin' 30 in the morning!" I say still whisper shouting at him.

"Bruce told me to pick you up and bring you to the watchtower." Wally replied. (Bruce is Batman for all who are wondering).

"Sorry I can't come I have two children here with me." I reply sarcastically, calming down a bit. (The league doesn't know about the boys).

"Shay who are you talking to?" Sean says as he walks into my room and climbs into my bed.

"It's just Wally buddy, go back to sleep." I kiss his forehead as he falls asleep in my bed.

"Did I wake the boys?" Wally asks. "I'm sorry."

I sigh. "It's ok; just tell Bruce I can't come." I reply while playing with Sean's hair.

"He said he cannot take no for an answ…"

Shane comes bursting into my room. "Shay who are you talking to? Where's Bean?" He asks in a panicked tone.

"Hey calm down, it's just Wally and Beans right here." I reply and make room for him when he climbs into my bed. He falls asleep immediately.

"Look Wally I can't leave them here alone." I say. "Do you know how terrible it would be for them if they woke up and I wasn't here?"

"I know look I'll talk to Batman and see if this can wait till tomorrow." Wally replies.

"Thanks Wally." I say back.

"No prob, love you, bye.

"Love you too."

**On the phone with Batman**

"What do you mean she can't make it?" Bruce says obviously infuriated.

"She's babysitting tonight and has two little boys staying at her house for the night so she can't come." Wally replies. "What's the big deal with waiting until tomorrow?"

"The big deal is that there were two Thanagarians on that ship, a man and woman, and they will only talk to her." Batman replied. "You know what, forget it. I'll talk to her."

With that Batman hangs up the phone and tells everyone (The other original league members) to head to Shayera's house.

**Authors note. So what do you guys think? Is the league going to find out about the boys? Who knows? Oh that's right, I know;). Thank you all for reading! I hope you like it.**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	3. Confession

**Authors note: In response to a PM sent to me by random-jack I wanted to say that this story takes place during the Justice League Unlimited Era but the events of Starcrossed have not happened yet. I did this because I don't like writing about the hostility that the league has towards Shayera (Hawkgirl) when she comes back. Also I like having all the bonus league members. Thank you all for reading. R&R**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**

Chapter 3: Confession

Batman is talking to all of the original 7 league member besides Shayera or course, and Wally who is headed to Shayera's house to warn her of what is to come.

"Do you have a good reason for us going to Shayera's house at 4 in the morning?" Superman asked Batman.

"I think she's hiding something." Batman stated simply.

"She better be because if I got out of bed at 4am for no reason you're going to have to deal with me Bruce." Green Lantern threatened.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Batman asked.

"Why couldn't we have just had J'onn read he mind?" Wonder Woman asked while stifling a yawn.

"Because I have never been able to read it." J'onn answered in monotone, the lack of sleep obviously affecting him too.

"Wait what?" Superman and Batman asked simultaneously.

"I have never been able to read her mind because Thanagarians have heavily guarded minds." J'onn replied.

"They have to guard their minds to protect themselves from being probed or something like that." Batman chimed in.

"Who cares I think this is the place." Green Lantern says. "Let's just get this over with."

"What about her parents?" Wonder Woman asked. "Don't you think they'll wonder why 3 men, a woman, and a Martian are at their house at 4am?"

"She doesn't have any parents." Batman replied while walking up to the door.

"What do you mean? How can she not have parents? She had to get here somehow."Superman questioned.

"They're dead" Batman said while ringing the doorbell.

"How come you're the only one who knew?" Green Lantern asked.

"Because I'm the only one who pays attention." Batman said.

Just then Wally answered the door.

"Hey guys come on in." Wally said and gestured for them to enter.

"Where is she?" Batman questioned.

"Cool your jets Bruce, she's getting dressed." Wally said sounding kind of annoyed.

"Why did you tell her we were coming?" Superman asked. "Does she have something to hide?

"No she doesn't." Shayera said appearing at the top of the stairs. "Wally just knows how I am in the morning and didn't think you guys deserved to see that side of me so he woke me up and made me coffee."

"Oh sorry." Superman said looking at the floor.

"It's alright Clark." Shayera said smiling taking a seat next to Wally. "Not that I don't love having you in my house at 4:30 in the morning, but why are you guys here?"

"Why didn't you come in when we called?" Batman asked blurted out.

"I thought Wally told you I was babysitting tonight?" Shayera asked.

"He told me." Batman replied. "But it doesn't make any sense. Why would you be babysitting on a weekday? Most people have work or school the next morning and you're a minor. Why would you be babysitting on a Wednesday night?"

"Well, if you must know." Shayera said while trying to think of an excuse. "Their mother went into labor earlier and since I'm their usual babysitter she asked me to watch them."

"You're lying." Batman said standing up and approaching her.

"What makes you think that?" Shayera said standing up to meet him halfway.

"You have a tell." He said with a smirk.

"No I don't, sorry but Thanagarians don't have weaknesses like you humans." Shayera replied they were now only inches apart.

"That's a lie." Batman sneered.

"Prove it." Shayera smirked.

Just when it looked like there was going to be an all out war; Wonder Woman stepped in to calm the peace.

"Ok ok you two break it up." She said while stepping in between their "staring contest".

They didn't budge neither one wanting to be the loser of their standoff, but they were then thrown to their respective chairs by Diana.

"Bruce why do you think she's hiding something?" Wonder Woman asked.

Bruce answered without breaking up the "glaring contest" that he and Shayera were currently having.

"I have got to hear this one!" Shayera said sarcastically. "What has paranoid Bruce come up with this time?"

"I am not paranoid!" Batman just about shouted.

"Oh really?" Shayera had him now. "Just this month you thought Diana had been replaced with a temperamental Cadmus android because she was PMSing. Shayera started ranting.

"He thought what!" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"Then you though Copperhead and Wally were the same person because you accidentally switched their DNA for one of your creepy experiments." Shayera continued, ignoring Wonder Woman's comment. "Then you were certain that John was a drug dealer because he and your prime suspect had a certain trait in common."

"Ok first of all I am not paranoid." Bruce started his rebuttal. "Even you admitted that Diana had never been that crotchety before even during that time of the month." There were now walking towards each other again. "I was experimenting on Copperhead's DNA to find out his secret identity and I accidentally mixed him and Wally's DNA. That's a legitimate mistake."

"Ok and what about John being a drug dealer?" Shayera said getting one step closer to Batman.

"All back people aren't drug dealers Bruce!" John piped up from the corner.

"Stay outa this John!" They both shouted at him.

"Alright that's enough." Superman said, Shayera and Batman ignored him.

"So what do you think I'm hiding John?" Shayera said sarcastically. "What have I done to make you bat-senses tingle?"

"Alright since you think you're so smart." Batman started. "Why are there two Thanagarians in the Watchtower right now?"

"Nice try Bruce but that's impossible." Shayera said thinking that this was just Batman being Batman.

"What do you mean it's impossible?" J'onn asked.

"Thanagar was taken over by the Gordanians 3 years ago." Shayera answered without breaking eye contact with Batman. "Wait he's telling the truth?" Shayer's face immediately turned for a confident smirk to complete terror and confusion. That was impossible.

"Yes I am telling the truth, now stop playing dumb and tell me why they're here." Batman sneered.

Shayera's face paled completely and she felt like she was going to pass out. This is not possible. Her mind flashed back to the escape pod she and her brothers were in. She saw the planet explode with her own eyes. She watched on the radar as all the other escape pods went offline; she thought her pod was the only one to make it to safety.

"Shayera! Can you hear me? Shayera!" Wally's voice brought her back to earth. She snapped out of it and looked back of them with confused eyes. "Hey you look pretty pale are you alright?"

Right after Wally finished the question her stomach lurched and she was taking off to the bathroom. She vomited for what seemed like hours nut it was really only a few minutes. The only thing running through her mind was _how is the possible?_

She sat on the bathroom floor panicking, trying to pull herself together, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Shayera?" Diana's voice asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'll be down in a minute." Shayera replied and then begun to brush her teeth and wash her hands.

When she returned back downstairs all eyes were on her. Wally was the first to speak.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked with sympathy evident on his face.

She said yes but he knew her too well for that because her eyes said no.

"I think we all deserve an explanation." Batman said less cold than before.

"Bruce is right." Superman added. "Because they could be a potential threat to the people of the world, we need you to tell us any information you can give us."

Shayera then told them everything she knew about the war and how her parents died and how she escaped.

"I think you should tell them who's really upstairs." Wally whispered to Shayera, she nodded in agreement.

"I think you guys should know that I didn't do all of this by myself." Shayera started.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"Bruce was right when he said I was lying about babysitting tonight." Shayera took a deep breath. "My little brothers Shane and Sean are the two boys upstairs. They were with me the whole time."

"I told you I could tell when you were lying." Bruce said smirking.

"Why did you keep that a secret from us?" Green Lantern asked.

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry about it too much, and I wanted to keep them out of harm's way." Shayera replied.

"Well now that we know about them I want to meet them." Wonder Woman said.

"And you will, just not now." Shayera said. "You can meet them when I come to the Watchtower to talk to these Thanagarians tomorrow."

Everyone seemed pleased with this and decided to call it a night. They agreed on meeting back at the Watchtower at noon since it was now 6:30am. Shayera went to bed bracing herself for the events of tomorrow.

**Authors note: So how'd you guys like it? Just to let you know that my little brother helped me come up with the argument between Shayera (Hawkgirl) and Batman, so I hope you liked it. Please R&R.**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	4. Meet the Boys

**Authors Note: I know the last chapter was pretty short and had a lot of grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I'm kind of unsure about this chapter, but I decided to post it anyway. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story any more to be honest. So I'm just gonna go with the flow. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R. If you only want to read her confrontation with the Thanagarians skip to Chapter 3.5 it's in the middle somewhere.**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**

Chapter 4: Meet the Boys

Shayera's POV

After everyone left Wally was already asleep on my couch so I just left him. I headed up to my room knowing that the boys would be up in a couple hours.

**A couple of hours later**

I wake up to the sound of glass breaking. I look at the clock and it's 10am, so I know the sound must be the boys. I get up and walk downstairs to find my kitchen a complete mess. There's flower everywhere, eggshells and yolks on the walls, and pancake batter all ever the counter. I walk over to the stove to see the three guilty parties standing there in their underwear, Shane, Sean, and Wally.

I took one look at them and busted out laughing. They were covered from head to toe in flower and pancake batter.

"Smile!" I say to them before a snap a picture. I send the picture to Bruce, Clark, Diana, John, and J'onn and let them know we might be a little late.

"What were you guys even doing?" I ask while trying to control my laughter.

"We wanted to make you breakfast!" Sean said excitedly.

"Well I can see that, but why it all over my kitchen instead on in the pan?" I ask fully assessing the damage. I see the guilt on Wally and Shane's faces and immediately know they're responsible.

"Shane, Wally do you have something to tell me?" I ask while giving them "the look". I can tell they're about to crack.

"He started it!" They both scream. Now they're just arguing back and forth.

"Hey!" I shout. "I don't care who started it! All I know is this place needs to be cleaned up before we leave in and hour and a half."

"Sorry Shay." They all say.

"It's ok, now we need to get you guys cleaned up." I say while thinking of a way to clean them up without tracking their mess throughout the whole house. I got it!

"I need to get all of you guys outside without running my house, so you're going out the window." I motion to the window above the kitchen sink. They al look at me in disbelief. "Out now, I'll go get the hose."

"The hose!" They all shout.

"Yes the hose, now you have 5 seconds to get your butts out that window!" I say then walk out. This is gonna be fun.

Once I get the hose I have the boys stand in a straight line.

"If you're still this wont take as long." Those are my final words before I begin spraying.

The water is cold so they immediately start squirming, but they don't run. Good boys I think to myself. After I'm done spraying them I give them towels and tell them to go get dressed, I send Wally home and tell him to come back at 11:30.

While Shane and Sean get dressed I start to tackle the kitchen.

**Time gap**

It's 11:15 when I'm finally finished, but at least my kitchen is clean. I hurry upstairs to shower and get dressed. When I'm done Wally's there and it's time to go. Now we get to go do the thing I've been dreading since last night, talking to the Thanagarians I didn't know existed.

**At the Watchtower**

"Hey Wally glad to see you could make it." Superman said once we arrived at the Watchtower. "Where is Shayera?"

"Hey Clark." Wally replied. "She's in the car doing the boys hair."

"Hey guys." I said when I walked in. The boys were kind of nervous so I had to have a little pep talk with them in the car. They were scared of Bruce, as they should be. I still owe Bruce an apology for last night.

"Hey guys stay with Wally for a second." I say to Shane and Sean. "Bruce can I talk to you for a second?" We walked out into the hallway while Wally introduced the boys to everyone.

"Look I'm really sorry for lasing out on you last night, I was just tired, and mad that the phone call woke the boys up." I say in one breath, I hate apologizing to Bruce.

"It's fine, I would apologize to you, but I have done nothing wrong since you started it." Batman said and gave me his signature smirk.

"What! Me?" I said pretending to be dumbfounded. "You started it by trying to come over my house 4am!"

"First of all I didn't try to go to your house, I did go to your house." Batman said. "Second of all let's just stop before Diana throws us again, because I don't know about you but I have bruises."

"Oh good I'm not the only one with bruises." I say. "Just promise to be nice to my brothers, they said they were scared to meet you."

"Scared of me?" Batman said sarcastically.

"Really Bruce?" I reply. "Even Clark is scared of you."

With that we decide to head back into the room.

Sean was busy asking J'onn questions about Mars, and Shane was trying to get John to get him a Green Lantern ring.

Are all Martians green? Will I be able to breathe there? Will you take me to Mars?" "Are there really more candy bars on Mars than earth? Sean fired of these questions faster than Wally ever could.

J'onn looked at me his eyes asking me if Sean expected an answer to all these questions. I mouthed yes and then watched to see what he would do.

"Umm No, no, yes, yes." J'onn answered truthfully.

"You'll really take me to Mars!" Sean squealed.

I laughed at Sean's expression and then snapped a pic of them. I started to listen to Shane and John's conversation.

"Come on man I'm perfect Green Lantern material!" Shane reasoned.

"Sorry kid, but you're too young." John replied.

"What! I'm 13 I am officially a teenager." Shane said acting offended. "Just do me this solid! I can use the ring to get girls! I'm talkin' high school girls!"

"Haha! You're funny kid." John laughed. "Talk to me in 5 years."

"Are you serious?" Shane asked with a shocked look on his face. "I could actually be a Green Lantern!"

I smiled and snapped a pic.

"Shayera we need to get started." Superman said.

I took a deep breath because I knew this would be hard. When we got to the door of the holding cell they were in I panicked.

"Umm can Wally come with me?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think…

I looked at him with pleading eyes and he agreed.

"Okay fine." Superman said. "We'll be watching the live video feed from the conference room."

"I don't want the boys to see any of this." I say.

"What should we do with them?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Just have someone give them a tour of the tower, they'll be up for anything." I say then me and Wally head inside.

Chapter 4.5: You are them

They were just sitting on the cell floor talking to each other like they weren't even in a jail cell right now. The woman was short, about 5'5", with short brown hair and brown eyes, her face actually looked a lot like mine. The man was pretty tall, about 5'8", had fiery red hair and green eyes. I felt like I recognized them from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to just go ahead and get this over with.

"Umm hi, my name is…

"Shayera Elizabeth Hol of Thanagar." The woman in the cell finished for me.

There was a long silence. How could they possibly know that? I never used my middle name.

"And I'm Wally." Wally said awkwardly as he pulled up chairs for us.

"Umm, how did you know what my middle name was?" I asked.

"Because I chose it for you." The man answered. "My name is Samuel Hol of Thanagar and this is my wife Sarah Hol of Thanagar. We're your parents."

My breath hitched in my throat. What? This can't be! My parents are dead! I watched them die.

"That's impossible." That was all I could say. Then I remembered that these were Thanagrians, experts of manipulation. They were messing with me just like Bruce would. "Ok then if you're my parents, then prove it."

"What are you doing?" Wally whispered to me.

"They're trying to use my feelings about my parents against me." I say. "They're trying to mess with my head like Bruce does."

"You want us to prove it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, you think you are my parents and I want to know why." I say.

"Don't you recognize us?" Samuel asked.

"All I see here is a man and a woman that are a potential threat to the planet that I live to protect." I say heartlessly. "So prove to me that you pose no threat and we'll be on good terms."

"We do not wish to harm earth." Sarah said. "We have been scouring the universe for 3 years looking for our three children."

"What are the names of these three children?" Wally asked.

"Shayera Elizabeth Hol, Shane Eric Hol, and Sean Edward Hol." Samuel answered.

"Umm can you give us a second?" Wally asked and then dragged me out of the room.

"Shay what's going on?" Wally asked. "They look just like you guys and they know your full names. Do you think they could actually be…"

"No!" I whisper shout. "It is impossible! I watched them die! There is no way they could possibly be alive right now! Those people are trying to use me. I want to do the rest alone, why don't you go hand with everyone else in the conference room."

"Ok but I'll be watching and if I see anything out of the ordinary I'll be back." He kissed my forehead and then sped away.

I took a deep breath and then prepared myself for round two. I will win this round. I walk back in and sit in my chair.

"Ok so you say you're from Thanagar, correct?" I ask once I'm settled. They both nod. "How is this possible when the planet Thanagar was destroyed three years ago by the Gordanians?"

"The planet was destroyed, but some Thanagarians were able to escape on a space shuttle." Sarah answered. "We were able to escape to a deserted planet that we have made our new home, but we left immediately to search for out children."

"Look I know what you're going through." I say. "A lot of parents lost their children that day, but we're not yours."

"We?" Samuel asked.

"Yes we, the two boys that you mentioned are here also." I say sighing.

"They're alive too?" Sarah said her eyes starting to tear up.

"Yes they're alive, but they aren't your children." I say getting annoyed with this.

"If we weren't your parents how would we know that you, Shane, and Sean all have hawk shaped birthmarks on your shoulders?" Samuel said.

How could he know that? There's no way anyone besides he parents could know that? But that's impossible.

"How do you know that?" I ask my anger levels rising rapidly.

"We are your parents Shayera, why don't you believe us?" Sarah asked.

"Because my parents were killed by Gordanians 3 years ago." I reply dryly knowing they wont have a response for that.

"No we weren't." Sarah replies her eyes pleading for me to understand.

"YOU DIDN'T BUT THEY DID!" I threw the chair against the wall; I lost control of my temper. "I WATCHED THEM DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE GORDANIANS AND I WATCHED AS MY HOME WAS REDUCED TO NOTHING IN A MATTER OF SECONDS!"

"I remember that day well." Samuel said. "When we went back to the safe house we saw its remain and all the corps from the children that were left there, but we knew our kids were to smart to let themselves die in that bloodbath. We began our search and we found you about to be eaten by 4 Gordanians, we swooped in and saved the day like you knew we would."

"But THEY died trying to save us." I added.

"No WE didn't, we blacked out, and would've died if a kind soul hadn't saved us and put us on the space shuttle." Sarah said.

"Ok if you really want to prove to me that you're them then answer me this." I say knowing they won't know the answer. "How did I learn to fly?"

"You and your twin brother SJ (Samuel Jr) were captured by Gordanians when you were 13." Samuel started. "You escaped but one of them threw a grenade at you guy, it killed SJ on contact but it only knocked you off a cliff. Flying was your only option so you flew away."

"You really are them."

**Authors note: I know the beginning is kind of slow but that's what I felt to do. I hope you liked and continue to read. That's all I have to say. Please R&R. If you have any question PM me I will respond no matter what you say.**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	5. Authors Note

**I know this isn't a chapter and I'm really sorry about that, but I won't be able to post until later this week. School is getting harder and my grades aren't where they need to be. No, I'm not failing but I need a 3.6 GPA to make it to A honor roll and right now I have a 3.1 and that needs to change. I know you guys have been waiting, but this chapter is important so it will take a couple more days. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, complaints, or you just want to talk PM me and I'll try to help as best as I can. I'm really sorry about this :(**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	6. Crash

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry I'm late, but I just took a mock PSAT test and realized how stupid I really am lol. This chapter might not be very good I was kind of iffy about even posting it, but decided I would just have to see what kind of feedback it got. **

**In response to a guest review, I like that idea but I'm not sure I like the whole Egyptian names thing because it may be hard for people to understand. I'm just going to stick with the names I have. Thank you for the suggestion though.**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**

Chapter 5: Crash

Shayera's POV

"You are them." I say in shock. I feel like I'm going to pass out so I leave the room. All of the founding members (the original 7) are standing outside when I get there. They start firing off questions but I can't focus enough to even make out what they're saying.

I look terrible. I'm pale, sweating, and shaking uncontrollably. I need to go clear my head before I can answer any questions at all. I walk away from them without a word. I go do the one thing that calms me down. I head to the training room and start beating the heck out of a punching bag.

**Short Time Break**

I was totally in the middle of pummeling a punching bag when Wally walks in.

"Hey Shay, we gotta talk about this." He says and I know he's right. I stop beating the punching bag and sit down against the wall, he joins me.

"What happened in there?" He asks after a long silence.

"I don't know Wally." I reply sighing in defeat. "They were able to answer all of the sacred questions!"

"Sacred questions?" Wally asked.

"They're things about you that only your parents know." I reply. "On Thanagar they're your middle name, the day you learned to fly, and your birthmark."

"They did know all of that." Wally answered. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." I lied. "Where are the boys?"

"I'm not sure but we can go find them." Wally said while helping me off the ground. He knew I was lying but decided to let it go, for now.

I needed to tell them what was happening, they deserved to know. But before I could tell them I needed to go get my head straight. On the outside looked perfectly fine, but on the inside I was a wreck.

When we found the boys Shane was flirting with Supergirl and Sean was asleep on Black Canary's lap. (They were the only people I could think of). I took a few minutes to thank them for watching the boys then we took off.

The ride home is all a blur now. We were just driving. Shane and Sean were both asleep in the back seat and Wally and I were talking about what my next move would be. Then it happened. We were driving through an intersection when a huge 18-wheeled semi truck slammed into us at 80 mph. I blacked out on impact, but the last thing going through my head was "Are the boys ok?"

**3 days later**

I jolt awake and leap out of the bed I'm in. My whole body hurts and I can barely stand. There's a searing pain in my head and the bright lights in here aren't helping. Then I realize where I am…

"Why am I in a hospital?" I think out loud.

Then I remember the accident, the boys, Wally. Where are they? I need to find them. The pain in my body vanishes as my adrenaline starts pumping. I'm ripping the needles and tubes that are attached to me out and grabbing some clothes from a bag in the room. Then I'm on the run.

I put on the hoodie that was in the bag and pull the hood up. I walk out of the room and try to be as inconspicuous as possible, but someone grabbing my shoulder stops me.

I automatically go into defense mode and tackle the person only to see the face of Bruce Wayne.

"Easy kid." He says while helping me up. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my brothers and Wally." I state simply. Basically pretending that I wasn't in a hospital right now.

"I'm right here." Wally said appearing behind me.

I immediately hug him thanking God that he's alive.

"How are you even moving right now?" I ask surprised that he's even able to walk.

"Accelerated speed equals accelerated healing." He smiles at me.

"Shay, you need to get back in bed." Wally says trying to usher me back to the room, his smile suddenly fading.

"No!" I say snatching away from him.

"What do you mean no shay?" He asks getting frustrated. "You've been in a coma for three days and you need your rest!"

"No, I need to see the boys." I say and then turn to walk away.

"Shay listen to me." Wally says, his look saddening.

I just ignore him and keep walking towards the front desk.

"Shay stop!" He says and grabs my arm.

"Wally let me go!" I scream, all of a sudden panicking. "I need to see them!"

"Ahhhhh!"

I hear a scream that can only belong to Shane Hol. I punch Wally in the face and take off running. It takes me all of 30 seconds to find them because I can see the nurses and doctors being thrown out of the room.

I burst through the door to see Shane standing in the corner with Sean behind him and the both look terrified. They're sweating, panting, and shaking uncontrollably. Just seeing them like that almost brings me to tears.

As soon as they see me they leap into my arms. They're both bawling their eyes out and the shaking has become way more violent. I immediately sit on the floor against the wall and try to calm them down. I know they were in the car during the accident so crying has to be causing them pain.

Just then Wally, Diana, and Bruce walk into the room.

The boys had obviously exhausted themselves with all the crying and nurse throwing they were doing, so they were asleep in my arms. I laid them on the bed and then went to apologize to Wally.

"Hey." I say sheepishly. I really was sorry about hitting him; I could see the bruise forming on his cheek. "Look I'm really sor…"

He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. That's when I realized how much pain I was actually in. My knees buckled, but Wally had a good grip on my waist. He carries me over to a chair and sits down with me on his lap.

"Shay what's wrong?" Wally asks panicking.

"Oh nothing. I reply sarcastically. "I just got hit by a truck that's all!"

"You need to go back to bed so you can take your pain medications." Diana says.

"No." I reply harshly. "I have question first."

"Only if you promise me that you'll take it easy until you're completely healed." Wally says.

"Fine!" I say giving in.

"You may now ask you questions." Wally jokes, giving me this goofy grin.

"How bad are their injuries?" I ask.

"Not as bad as they should be." Bruce answered. "They were in a coma from the concussions they received from the impact, but other than that they're fine."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, but then something dawned on me.

"What do you mean their injuries aren't as bad as they should be?" I ask. "What stopped them from being injured?"

"They were rescued from the car before it started flipping." Diana answers.

"How?" I ask. "Who rescued them?"

"We did." A voice from behind me says.

I turn around to see Sarah and Samuel standing in the doorway.

**Authors note: I know this is a very short chapter, but I'm trying my best. I hope you guys like it. I know the car accident thing was pretty far out there, but it felt right so I did it. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, complaints, or you just want to talk leave a review or PM me and I'll try to help as best as I can. **

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	7. Wingless

**Authors note: Hey guys. This chapter was very hard for me to write. I have been dealing with the most extreme case of writers block I have ever had, and it has not been fun. I hope you guys like it! Thank you all for your reviews! They mean a lot to me.**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**

Chapter 6: Wingless

"We did." A voice from behind me says.

I turn around to see Sarah and Samuel standing in the doorway.

I can feel my anger rising, but I don't understand why.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we love our children and would do anything to save them." Samuel replied.

"The only reason we didn't save you is because the car was moving too fast." Sarah added.

Just then I realize the Clark, John, J'onn are standing in the doorway. All I see are eyes looking at me with the same questioning look. They all say, "Do you believe them."

After sitting there for what felt like hours I can't take it anymore.

"So Shayera do you believe us yet?" Sarah asked.

"How much do we have to do to make you believe us?" Samuel asked.

"Look I know you've been waiting for three years for this, but I just need some time to sort things out." I reply.

All of a sudden I see their faces darken and I know things are about to take a turn for the worst.

"I don't understand what's not to get about this Shayera." Samuel says. "You're smarter than this.

Sarah gave Samuel a stern look, like he had just crossed some sort of line.

"Why cant you just except us?" Sarah asked with tears in her eyes. "We've waited three years for this and now you wont accept the facts. We just want to be a family again."

"I know, but have you ever thought about what it was like to live on the other side of the spectrum?" I reply. "Have you ever thought of what it was like to be a 13 year old girl with two little brothers in a strange new place? Do you know how hard that was for us? For them?" I know I'm getting louder but I'm also getting angrier.

"I know it was hard for you, but you are strong and you can handle it." Samuel replied coldly.

Now I remember, my parents were hard-core military parents.

"I have tried to act like I didn't notice it, but I cant handle it anymore." Sarah started

"I know what you're wondering." I push down the pain and start walking towards them. "Where are their wings, right?"

"Where are they?" Samuel screamed at me. Everyone winces except me; after all I was trained to show no weakness. The founding members are now on high alert, as they should be. This guy looks like he's going to explode.

"After the, escape pod you sent us to, crash landed here on earth their wings were so badly damaged that they had to be amputated." I reply simply.

"They have been maimed!" Sarah screamed.

"No children of mine will be wingless good-for-nothing bottom dwellers!" Samuel screams.

"Excuse me?" I say, my blood boiling. "They are not good for nothing and they certainly aren't bottom dwellers! There is nothing wrong with them, and if you think so then you are not worthy of being their parents!"

We stood there having a stare off for a couple seconds before I heard the one thing that could make my heart shatter.

"Because our wings are gone you don't want us?" I hear Sean say from behind me.

I turn around and there are tears in his eyes. They must've been awake the whole time.

"Who cares Sean?" Shane says getting up and grabbing his brother. "You think you can disappear for three years and then show up and think we'll still want you? Well you're wrong!"

They take off running out of the room and probably out of the hospital.

Watching that happen was it for me. It was the straw that broke the camels back. I start to walk away because that's what a good girl would do, but then I remembered something. I'm not a good girl. I turn around and punch Samuel in the face. When they both start to gang up on me I see Wally come in and I know he has my back.

The next thing I know there's an all out riot going on. Chair, fists, and feet are flying!

Then Superman and Wonder woman are stepping in to break things up, but I'm still mad and I still want to see them hurt.

"LET GO OF ME!" I scream, struggling against Superman's grasp. He reluctantly let's go after making me promise not to dart off, but he knows me better than that. As soon as he lets me go I take off in the direction that the boys went.

I must've taken some pretty hard blows back there because running is causing me some serious pain, almost enough pain to stop running, but not quite that much. I hear footsteps behind me and I know Wally's following me, but I don't care.

When we exit the hospital I start flying because the pain from running is slowing me down. I hear my phone ring and see a text from Wally.

"Where do u think they r? –W

I quickly type a response remembering what they always do when they're upset about something. They go home and make milkshakes.

"They r at home making milkshakes. Meet me there?" –S

"Sure. R u ok? I saw u wincin while u wer runnin." –W

"I'm fine, just a lil bit sore from the accident and then the fight." –S

Just then I see my house and I land. My legs were a little unstable and I start to stumble, but Wally's there to catch me, as always.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea I'm fine I just hope they're okay." I reply.

We head inside to find the kitchen a complete mess, which means the boys already made their milkshakes.

We find them in their room, it's obvious they've been crying.

"Hey guys. Are you okay?" I ask. I know what the answer is but it's all I could think to say.

Sean jumped up and crashed into me bawling his eyes out. I knew Sean would be easy, but Shane was the difficult one.

"You owe us an explanation." Shane says coldly.

I know he's really upset so I tell him everything. From the night the founding 7 came over to the fight at the hospital.

"Do you think they're really our parents Shay?" Shane asked.

We were all currently in his bed with Sean on my lap and Shane leaning against my side. Thankfully my accelerated healing kicked in so I'm not in pain anymore.

"I don't know." I reply honestly.

"I do." Wally pipes up from the corner of the room. I motion for him to come sit with us. He comes and sits Shane on his lap and I lean into his side.

"What are you talking about Wally?" I ask him.

"You need a blood transfusion while you were in a coma and they donated blood for you. While they did that Bruce did a DNA test and you guys were a match." Wally replied. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." I say.

"Why did they say those mean things about us?" Sean asks. I see his along with Shane's eyes filling with unshed tears and it breaks my heart.

"Do you guys remember anything about Thanagar?" I ask trying to find the right words to say this.

The both shake their heads.

"Well back on Thanagar some people didn't have wings. They were either born without them or they had to have them amputated. Those people were the lowest on the food chain. People always mocked them and when they joined the army they were automatically thrown on the front line so they could be slaughtered first. So on Thanagar not having wings was a disgrace, but the things they said about you were not true.

"It sounded like fact to me." Shane says wiping tears from his eyes.

"Hey, look at me." I say tilting his face to me. "Loosing your wings was not your fault. There is nothing wrong with you and you are the farthest things from a "good for nothing bottom dwellers." You guys are my whole world and I love you more than anything. I promise they won't bother us ever again, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Shay." Shane said and kissed me on the cheek.

"No problem." I kiss his forehead.

I look down to see Sean fast asleep and Shane's dozing off in Wally's arms. I realize that they haven't had a full nights sleep in almost four days.

After sitting there for five more minutes both the boys are asleep, so Wally and I sneak out. We were going to make some popcorn and watch a movie, but we find the founding 7 sitting on my couch and we know something's up.

Since the only seat left is the armchair I have in the corner for when I read and do homework, Wally sits down sit on his lap sideways. So he's sitting on the chair and my butt is on his lap with my legs hanging off one arm and my back against the other. It earns us some odd looks from everyone, but at this point I really don't care.

"Okay so let's skip the pleasantries." I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "You'd only be here if you have bad news, so what's up?"

"They got away and since we all witnessed the violence that just took place we figured they'd come after you guys." Superman replied.

"Why are they acting like this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"At first I was wondering the same thing, but then I realized something." I reply. "I realized that my parents were probably always like that, and my subconscious probably only allowed me to remember the good memories because I was in shock and grieving over their death."

"That actually makes sense." Batman replied in shock

"I have my moments." I laugh back. "The longer that I talked to them the more I remembered how my parents actually were. I remember the day my parents started training me to be in the Thanagarian military, I was 5. My parents worked me so hard that I had a 'burn out' and ended up in the hospital."

"That's terrible." Wonder Woman said.

"That's what any normal person would think, but not my parents. Their motto was 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, literally." The very next day they pushed me even harder and said that it was punishment for the burn out."

"Why?" J'onn asked. I had forgotten he was there.

"Because it was a sign of weakness, and a Thanagarian shows no weakness." I reply getting lost in my thoughts. "Never show weakness no matter what the circumstance."

"How old were you when you started you official military training?" Batman asked. "You know, at an academy or something."

"At an academy? I was 9 the day my parents dropped me off at the academy…"

_Flashback_

_"We are doing this for your own good Shayera." Samuel said, cold and heartless as always._

_"You will live here for three years and your basic training will be complete." Sarah said. _

_"Do not let them break you Shayera." Samuel said kneeling down to look me in the eye. "No matter what they do or how far they push you, you cannot give them the satisfaction of seeing you weak. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes sir." A 9 year old me replied back to her father. I wanted to cry, but knew it was a weakness so I stayed strong._

_"We expect the best from you Shayera." Sarah started. "We expect you to be at the top of your class. We are at a high rank in the Thanagarian military, and we cannot have our daughter bringing shame to the Hol name by being any less than the best. Are we clear?"_

_"Yes ma'am." I reply. "I will not disappoint you."_

_A voice over the intercom let us know that it was time for my parent to leave._

_While all the other parents hugged their children, all I got was a salute from mine._

_End of flashback_

"I'm surprised you remember that day so well." Sarah said from behind me.

"It was all of 7 years ago." Samuel added

"Well it was only the first day of the worst three years of my life." I reply dryly. I seem to be the only one not shocked that they're here, but I felt their presence when they walked in.

"The academy is what made me the hero you are today." Sarah said, using air quotes when she said hero.

"No, my unachievable goal of trying to impress you is what made me the hero I am today." I reply as calmly as I can.

"The reason you never achieved that goal is because you never earned it." Samuel spat back.

"How did I not earn it?" I reply my voice rising along with my anger. "Every goal you set for me, even the ones that seemed impossible, I reached. Still that wasn't enough for you! You told me to be at the top of my class, to never show weakness, and to lead my team to victory in the academy Olympics. I did all of those things and it still wasn't enough!"

"You failed at the most important thing that we ever asked from you!" Samuel screamed all of a sudden.

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You know that wasn't my fault." I reply just above a whisper.

"The only thing we said to you two before you left was to look out for each other, but you couldn't even do that." Sarah said, with enough venom dripping from her words to kill a bear.

"There was nothing I could do!" I shout at them. "The grenade hit both of us!"

"I wish it were you." Samuel said to me.

"So do I."

**Authors note: So what do you think? Not my best work but this is all I've got. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I've been really busy lately. I was thinking about having so WallyxShayera romance in the next chapter. What do you think? If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, complaints, or you just want to talk leave a review or PM me and I'll try to help as best as I can. **

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	8. War

**Authors note: Hey guys. I have been in a really bad funk this week. It's just been depressing, so if this chapter is boring, that's why. I decided to hold out on the ShayeraxWally romance for a different chapter, but have no fear it is definitely coming. **

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**

Chapter 7: War

"I wish it were you." Samuel said to me.

"So do I."

"Shayera what are they talking about?" Batman asked.

_Flashback_

_My brother and I had just graduated from the academy and were now military cadets. We were attending our first military briefing with all the other cadets. Our parents were standing at attention in the back of the room, they didn't have to be here, but they had to come to make sure that SJ and I volunteered. _

_"We need a team of two cadets to volunteer to sneak into the Gordanian mother ship and retrieve some stolen Thanagarian technology."_

_We glanced back at out parents and they shot some glares that were very menacing to two 13 year olds. _

_"We volunteer sir." _

_"Excellent. "You are all dismissed. Cadets Shayera and Samuel Hol stay here for your mission information."_

_That night we infiltrated the mother ship and retrieved the stolen tech, but while exiting the ship we accidently set off the alarms. Hundreds of Gordanians were chasing us and we didn't know what to do. They had chased us to a dead end. It was either stay and fight or two Thanagarians who couldn't fly jumping off a cliff. We chose to stay and fight, and we were doing well until one of the Gordanians threw a grenade at us. We were standing side by side but SJ was took a step forward and he took the brunt of the explosion. I only got knocked off the cliff by the aftershock. _

_I was falling, I had already accepted the fact that I was going to die, but then something hit me. _

_"Shayera you can fly! Just do it!"_

_I took off and made it back to the top of the cliff just in time to see my brother being eaten alive. The images still haunt me to this day._

_Even though I knew he was already dead, I felt it when he left, I still grabbed him and flew him back to the academy with me. I was too young to know that there was no way to save a half eaten person I still had to try._

_When we got back to the academy my parents blamed me for his death, so I spent every waking moment trying to prove myself to them._

_End of flashback_

I look up and all eyes are on me. I think Wally was about to say something, but a scream fro the boys' room has me racing up the stairs.

When I enter the room I see Sean trying to wake Shane, but Shane's just thrashing and screaming.

"Sean go downstairs and sit with Wally." I say, he does as I ask.

"Shane! Shane wake up! It's just a dream it's not real!" I scream trying to wake him up.

"No! Let me go! Shay! Shay help me!" Shane screams back, still asleep. My heart shatters.

"Shane wake up! No ones hurting you its not real!" I scream and with one final shake he wakes up.

He crashes into me and he's crying his eyes out. I just hold him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he calms down.

"I had a dream that they were hurting Sean and there was nothing I could do." Shane said. "He was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to call you, but you didn't come and he died right in front of me."

"Hey, listen to me." I say once his crying slows down. "I will never let anything happen to you or Sean. I will always be there when you call. Do you understand me?"

"Yea, thanks Shay." Shane said.

Just then, Wally walks in carrying Sean.

"What happened?" I ask.

"When Superman said that they were under arrest, Samuel and Sarah freaked out and bolted out the window." Wally replies. "They have the whole league on patrol, but Batman asked me to have you decipher this letter that they left for you guys."

أبنائي الأعزاء،

بعد تدمير حرزأنأص كان لدينا أي خيار سوى العثور على كوكب منزل جديد، ولكن لا يزال علينا أن لدينا الدقيق الانتقام من زسصدأطنقنأ. كما تعلمون الأرض هو الأقرب إلى محطة غوردون. من أجل خطتنا للعمل ونحن بحاجة إلى استخدام الأرض في ساحة المعركة بحيث لا يتم تدمير كوكبنا منزل جديد تماما مثل حرزأنأص. هناك حرب قادمة وإذا لم تكن معنا أنت ضدنا.

-صموئيل وسارة الحول

"Dear Children,

After Thanagar was destroyed we had no choice but to find a new home planet, but we still must exact our revenge on the Gordanians. As you know Earth is the closest plant to Gordon. In order for our plan to work we need to use Earth as a battlefield so that our new home planet isn't destroyed just like Thanagar. There is a war coming and if you are not with us you are against us.

-Samuel and Sarah Hol" I read.

"War?" Wally and I said in unison.

**Authors note: Hey hey hey! I know this is a short chapter but it is very important. The letter was written in Arabic because I think I heard that hawkgirl and Egypt were related somehow. I hope you enjoy this chapter I might be able to post more during the week, but maybe not so don't get to excited or anything. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, complaints, or you just want to talk leave a review or PM me and I'll try to help as best as I can. **

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	9. The Kiss

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been sick. Plus school has been mercilessly hard. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**

Chapter 8: The Kiss

"War?" Wally and I said in unison.

"Shay, what's going on?" Shane asks me.

"I don't know." I reply honestly.

"Let's head over the watchtower. I'll call the founders and tell them to meet us there." Wally says.

Time gap

"What do you mean war!" Batman shouted.

"I mean they're planning on using Earth as a battlefield for their intergalactic showdown." I reply

"Well you're the Thanagarian, what should we do about this?" Batman says.

"They said that the surviving Thanagarians are living on a nearby planet, so we could go there and have a meeting with the high council." I reply.

"That's a good idea, but will they be understanding?" Superman asked.

"I'm not sure. They're after revenge for what happened during the war so they probably have their minds set on this. It's not going to be easy, but I think we can do it." I reply

"None of this makes any sense!" Wally whispers to me.

"I think we should make the first attack, reasoning isn't going to work with these people." Batman says

"Wait that's it!" I shout. "You're thinking that we should attack first instead of talking to the Thanagarian elders. That's exactly what they want us to do, this is all a trick!"

"What are you talking about?" Green Lantern asks.

"There's no way the new Thanagar has enough resources to survive a war with the Gordanians. They just said that so we would feel vulnerable and feel like we needed to attack first to prove a point. If we start a war with the Gordanians then they can come in when both planets are weakened and wipe out Earth and Gordon. They want to kill two birds with one stone!" I say.

"That actually makes sense." Batman says

"Yea I shocked myself." I reply.

"So what do we do now?" Wally asks

"I think we should all get some rest since it been days since any of us have slept a full night." I suggest.

"Agreed, we can discuss what we're going to do about the loose Thanagarians tomorrow." Superman says.

"I say we all meet here around noon?" Wonderwoman asks

"Sounds good to me." Green Lantern answers

Everyone gets up and goes their separate ways.

"Wally do you want to sleep over?" I ask, he just looks at me questioningly. "Just so you don't have to drop us off and then drive to your house too.

"Do you mind?" Wally asks me.

"Not at all, I could actually use the company." I reply, but the truth is that I don't trust myself to be able to protect the boys from them if something happens. I need him.

We get into Wally's car and drive home in silence. I can tell that Wally's really tired and I can barely keep my eyes open. The boys are asleep in the back seat and I'm on my way to the same place.

"Hey, how have you been?" Wally says suddenly. "I know that this has all been a lot for you."

"In all honesty, I'm scared to death." I reply honestly.

"Why?" Wally answers.

"Because I know that they wouldn't hesitate to kill me or anyone else and that scares me." I reply.

By now we have pulled up in front of my house but we're still talking.

"You fight all kinds of bad guys every day, but these people scare you. Why?" Wally asks.

"I guess because the people we usually fight are pretty easy and predictable, but they are mysterious and they're more powerful than I am." I reply

"Is that asked me to sleep over?" Wally asks

"Yea, I just feel so safe with you and if they do come I know you'll always have my back." I reply.

Wally just looks at me with that cute grin. We were just staring into each other's eyes and before I know it we're both leaning towards each other. Just before our lips meet Wally looks into my eyes and says "I will always be here to protect you, no matter what." Then he closes the gap that's between us.

The kiss was everything I needed and more. When our lips touched it felt like electricity was shooting through my body. It was gentle, but still full of passion. We kissed for what felt like hours, and neither of us wanted it to end, but sadly we both needed air. We pulled apart breathing heavily with our foreheads pressed together.

"That was amazing." I finally get out.

"I've always wanted to do that, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship by asking you out." Wally admits. "So, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a night of pleasure so I can treat you the way a lady should be treated?"

"I would love to!" I reply. I lean in and kiss him again and then we head inside.

We take the boys up to their rooms and then I head to my room and notice that Wally's heading back downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask

"To the couch." He replies.

"I think you just upgraded." I reply. He looks at me skeptically. "I think we're smart enough to know that 1+1=3 and that we shouldn't go there."

With that he walks into my room and takes he short off. I never really noticed it before but Wally is hot! He's tall, with a 6-pack, gorgeous smile; he's smart, funny, and hot! He's every girls dream.

I go into the bathroom and change into some spandex shorts and a tank top, but when I come out I see Wally already in my bed asleep in his underwear.

"Boys are so cute when they sleep." I think to myself and then climb into bed. I instantly cuddle into Wally and he warps his arms around me. I am spooning with Wally West while he's in his underwear. This is new.

We fall asleep like that and for the first time in three years I slept through the night without having any nightmares.

"Ah hem (my rendition of a throat clearing noise)" That's the sound I wake up to the next morning.

"Bean, go ask Shane to make you breakfast. Shay's still tired." I say without opening my eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Batman shouts all of a sudden.

Wally and I both start awake and that's when I realize that we're still spooning. This cannot look good. We immediately pull apart and look up to seen the founding members at the foot of my bed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask

"Shane texted me this morning asking if he could have a Green Lantern ring." Green Lantern starts. "I told him to go ask his sister and he you and Wally were still asleep in your room."

"That little brat." I mumble under my breath.

"What are you guys doing?" Wonder Woman asks. "You're only 16!"

"You guys have totally misread this situation. Wally starts. "We didn't do anything last night. We were just laying here."

"Since when do friends just lay together?" Green Lantern asks.

"Friends don't but I would think that it would be okay for my boyfriend to lay with me after all that's happened over the past weeks!" I say.

"Boyfriend?" everyone asks in shock.

"Yes boyfriend, as of last night when I asked her out." Wally answers.

"I'm gonna have to move because you guys walking into my house like this is not working for me." I say

**Author's Note: I added in some of that romance I promised you. Nothing too serious but still romance. There will only be one more chapter of this story. I might decide to break it into two, but don't get your hope up. I hope you like it! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, complaints, or you just want to talk leave a review or PM me and I'll try to help as best as I can. **

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


	10. The End

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is it! This final chapter of I Watched You Die. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**

Chapter 9: The End

"I'm gonna have to move because you guys walking into my house like this is not working for me." I say. "Well since you're already here and there's no way I can go back to sleep after this, do you guys want some breakfast?"

"No thanks we're fine." All say in unison.

"Sorry about all the breaking and entering we've been doing." Superman started. "Do you guys still want to meet up to discuss the Thanagarians?"

"Yea, we might as well do it now. Just give us a couple minutes to get dressed." Wally answers.

"Can you believe that?" I say once they're gone. "They just broke into by house and barged into my room! What if I was naked and you weren't even here? What would they have done then?"

"Hey, don't even worry about them." Wally says while grabbing his clothes from the floor. "Think of it this way. We were going to have to tell them anyway, but this way it was just more direct and awkward."

"Yes Wally, that's definitely better!" I reply sarcastically.

After throwing on some clothes on we head downstairs to find the founding members chilling in our living room. Wally sits down in the armchair in the corner and I take my place on his lap.

"So what's the plan?" Wally asks obviously eager to get everything back to normal.

"We caught the Thanagarians last night and we have them in a maximum security holding cell for now." Superman starts. "We were planning on sending them back where they came from, but we need some volunteers to take them."

"I'll do it." I say without hesitation. I wanted to see what the new Thanagar was like, and I wanted to see what kind of punishment my parents would receive.

"I'll go with her." Wally says.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Yes." Wally and I say in unison.

"Then it's settled." Batman says. "You guys leave tonight."

With that everyone got up and left. I immediately made arrangements for the boys to sleep over at the neighbor's house, and sent them off. That just left Wally and me.

"I'm gonna head home, grab a shower, and change my clothes." Wally says. "I'll be back in an hour then we can go get lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." I reply, realizing I haven't showered in two days.

-1 hour later-

"So what do you want to eat?" Wally asks me.

"I don't care, whatever you want works for me." I reply.

Ok, I was thinking about tacos…" Wally is interrupted by a mental message (telepathic communication thing) from J'onn.

"Hawkgirl! Flash! Are you there!" Martian Manhunter shouts from the other end.

"Hawkgirl here, what's going on?" I reply, shocked at all the emotion J'onn was showing.

"Come to the Watchtower immediately!" He replies. "There has been a complication with the Thanagarians. Can I beam you up now?"

Wally pulls over on the side of the road and J'onn beams us up. We are greeted by the WHOLE league gathering around us.

"Umm…what's going on here?" Wally asks.

"The Thanagarians started freaking out." Green Lantern started. "We can't figure out what's wrong with them."

"Wait! What are some of the symptoms?" I shout suddenly.

"Sweating, shaking, nausea, vomiting, fainting, and cold, clammy skin." Superman replies.

"Oh my god!" I shout.

"What! What's the problem?" Wally asks.

"They took the pill." I reply. "There's nothing we can do for them now."

"The pill?" Wonder Woman asks.

"It's what they give all Thanagarian soldiers before they go to battle." I reply. "It causes death, but makes it look like the person has only received a snakebite. When they administer the anti-venom the person will be dead in seconds."

"There's nothing we can do?" Wally asks.

"No, anything you do will just kill them faster." I reply somberly. "How long have they ben like this?"

"According to the security footage." Batman replies. "About three hours."

"They'll be dead in 30 minutes." I say and then turn to leave.

Wait! Don't you want to talk to them or anything before you go?" Wonder Woman asks.

"No, why would I?" I reply curtly.

"Because despite everything that's happened they still are your parents." Superman replied.

"Every kid would want to say goodbye to their parents." Green Lantern adds.

"I haven't been a kid since I was 9." I reply and walk out into the hall.

"Shay wait!" Wally calls after me.

"I'm not in the mood Wally." I reply coldly.

"I know you better that that Shay." Wally says while grabbing my arm and holding me in place. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know Wally." I say, finally giving in. Wally picks me up and sits on a bench with me on his lap.

"Tell me what's bugging you." He whispers in my ear.

"I want to be happy that they're dying so bad! I was so angry after what they did! But I can't be mad at them and the fact that they only have 15 minutes to live is killing me!" I say all in one breath.

"I understand." Wally replies. "Even though you didn't really remember them before, living without them while they were heroes in your mind it better than living without them now."

"Exactly!" I reply. "I just don't know what to do. They're going to die and there's nothing we can do, but the boys still long to have a relation ship with them. Even after all they did."

"Shay, there's nothing you can do. You've tried all you can and the boys will understand that." Wally says and then kisses my cheek. I don't just want a cheek kiss so I pull him towards me and capture his lips.

"Do you want to go and pick them up?" Wally says after we pull apart

"No let's let them have fun with the neighbors." I reply. "You wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure, let's go."

**Author's note: Well that's al I've got. To be honest I lost interest in this story after chapter 8, but I didn't want to leave it undone. I hope you guys liked it, but I understand if you didn't. If you have anything you want to ask me or talk to me about just PM me. If you want to do a collab story with me just message me. Only condition is that since I'm a minor you have to be under 18.**

**Love&Hugs**

**-N**


End file.
